This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting cryogenic liquids, particularly but not exclusively to road tankers.
The use of vacuum insulated tankers for the transportation of cryogenic liquids is well known. However, such tankers are usually designed for the conveyance of a single liquid, such as nitrogen, oxygen, argon or a pre-mixed gas. Since such tankers are designed to carry a considerable quantity of cryogenic liquid, such conventional tankers are clearly inefficient in circumstances where small amounts of different cryogenic liquids are to be delivered, or where gas mixtures of different compositions are to be delivered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transportation of cryogenic liquids which addresses the above mentioned problems.